Night Maneuvers
by zebraboymom
Summary: What does the gang do on a night off? Hmm. Steve/Kono


**Night Maneuvers**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. **

**Author notes: The Five-0 team in the jungle at night. What's the mission? Just a little short fic I had in my head after doing something similar with friends on a camp out.**

Kono leaned back against the tree she was hiding behind and looked up as clouds covered the full moon and the jungle suddenly got really dark. She smirked as she pulled down her night vision goggles and adjusted the site on her rifle. Her target was just twenty yards in front of her. She'd recognize that short powerhouse package anywhere and as she aimed she couldn't help the smile that came over her face.

The paintball smacked said target right in the butt and Danny let out a howl. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Bulls eye."

"In the butt? Seriously Kono? That's just wrong to shoot a guy in the back…side. How did you get so close to me?"

Another giggle erupted already at least 30 yards to his left.

"How do you do that? I didn't even hear you move. You know what? Consider that a fatal wound. I'm heading back to the truck. There's a cooler in the back full of beer. Good luck catching the other two."

No response. Danny rubbed his sore rear and trudged back slowly through the undergrowth trying not to trip along the way. Who's brilliant idea was this anyway? Oh, yeah, Steve's. Where was their fearless leader?

Part of him wanted to stay and watch Kono take him down. The thirsty part of him…not so much. He ripped off his vest, dropped the tailgate and pulled out an ice-cold beer. He didn't have anything to prove, so he was going to sit there and enjoy himself. Let the other three overachievers battle it out.

Kono, on the other hand, had already covered another fifty yards and spotted her cousin climbing over a fallen tree.

Chin Ho Kelly didn't even see it coming as Kono hit him dead center of his vest not once, but twice. He fell back wards over the tree and lay there for a minute looking at the moon coming back out and shining light over the jungle again.

"How do you do that?"

Kono stood over him where he lay on the ground after she took him out.

"It's a secret."

"I swear Danny is right when he says you're part ninja. Well, I guess I'm done too so I'll join the Jersey boy for beer. I heard him whining. I'm assuming that was you also."

Another giggle, but no response and then she was gone, disappearing into the bushes.

He smiled and walked in the direction of the parking lot. The two remaining players would take a while. He was sure they would out smart each other for quite some time. His money was on Steve, but he knew Kono would kill him if she heard him say that. Maybe it wasn't too late to lay down a bet on it. He jogged a little faster.

Kono stood quietly leaning against a tree as she listened for any movement in the jungle that would indicate where Steve was. Just as she thought she heard a small rustling a large muscular arm went around her neck and a knife was being held to her throat.

She only had a second to react and try to fight off her attacker when his other arm slipped around her waist and pulled her flush to him.

She'd recognize that scent anywhere. It was Steve. Damn. She so wanted to win tonight.

"So. It's just you and me Kalakaua. I saw how you took the other two out, so I wasn't taking any chances."

She quickly reacted and flipped him over her shoulder. The match was on. Kono tried every move she had ever learned, but Steve countered every one.

Then it hit her. The one thing Steve might not be prepared for just might give her the edge. Steve had pulled her up against him again from behind so instead of tensing up, she relaxed against his frame and slowly turned in his arms, slipping her hands up around his neck and pulling him closer.

Steve was dumbstruck. His voice came out husky and with a warning tone.

"Kono?"

Once she heard his voice like that, it only took her a second to decide to go for it. She captured his lips in a hungry kiss. All the wrestling had only made her want him and now her emotions were on high alert. Who was she kidding? She'd wanted to do this ever since she met him on the beach two years ago.

A groan came from deep in Steve's throat. He seemed to want it too. The knife hit the ground as one hand went up into her hair and the other one slid around her waist completely and pulled her into him, deepening the kiss.

His kiss was as deadly as his moves. After a few seconds she couldn't even remember what she had planned to do next and all of a sudden she didn't really care. The next thing she knew Steve had backed her up against a tree and the kissing continued for some time before he pulled back and grinned at her in the moonlight.

"Was that just another deadly move designed to throw me off Detective, because if it was, it worked?"

"I don't know. You seem to be able to hold your own in both venues."

Steve smiled down into her sparkling eyes as the moonlight washed over them.

"I think tonight was very instructive on several levels."

"Me too."

Kono continued to smile back up at Steve.

"Although, I could probably learn something new if I had more time."

With a growl Steve pulled her tightly into his arms again and held her close. He whispered in her ear.

"You drove your car didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's down at the first parking lot that leads up to the course."

"My truck is at the other lot at the top."

Even in the moonlight you could see the mischievous looks on both their faces.

"How long do you think they'll wait for us?"

"I don't know. Probably until the beer runs out."

"You are so evil."

"Oh and you aren't with the whole coming on to me strategy?"

"It worked."

"Only if you call it a tie."

"Done. Race you to the car."

"You have to compete for everything?"

"Can't help it. I learned it from you."

Ten minutes later Steve was backing Kono up against the car door and kissing her again.

"Where are we heading?"

"I have beer at my place."

"Okay, but I'm driving."

"Fine with me. I only like to drive Danny's car anyway."

Half an hour later they were stretched out on Steve's couch drinking beer and snuggling up to each other.

Steve's cell phone rang. He showed Kono the name and they both grinned.

"Hey Danno."

"Steve, where are you? We have been waiting for over an hour man."

"Uh, about that. Kono was injured…"

Kono made a face and punched him hard in the gut.

"I mean…I was injured, well we both were and she took me home to…uh take care of my injuries and let me take care of hers."

"Your home?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about coming by. Just take my truck home and I'll ride my Harley over to get it tomorrow. Can you give Chin a ride home too?"

"What's going on Steve?"

Kono began to kiss her way up Steve's neck and jaw.

"It's no big deal, just a little cut and maybe a cracked rib. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure man, because you sound funny?"

Steve's voice cracked as Kono bit down on his earlobe.

"I…do?"

"Yeah, you do. Take care of yourself man and I'll come by first thing in the morning."

"Nah, it's Saturday. I'm definitely planning on sleeping in and I'll come get it in the afternoon."

"Okay, but Chin and I are both worried about you. You gave us a scare you know."

Steve felt so guilty. He hoped they weren't too mad.

"Thanks man. That means a lot. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Danny smirked as he put the phone back in his pocket and high fived Chin in front of the bar they had just pulled up to.

"Should we drop by and surprise them tomorrow?"

Chin grinned back at him.

"Nah. Let's leave them alone. It took them two years to get this far."

"Okay, but you still owe me fifty bucks. I told you tonight was the night."

"Yeah. How did you know they'd finally give in?"

"Are you kidding me? Moonlight, guns and the jungle? It's the ultimate trifecta for both of them."

The two men laughed as they headed in to celebrate their friends finally get their heads out of…well, you get the idea.

Much later that night as Steve and Kono finally settled in each other's arms to sleep, Kono looked up at Steve.

"I feel kind of guilty for what we did to the guys."

"Something tells me they know what's up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could hear country music in the background."

"Danny's favorite bar."

"Yep. Guess we aren't the only ones who've been had."

"Doesn't matter. I loved every minute. I say we plan one of these nights once a month."

"You're on. Now, where were we?"

"Um, you were just giving me some lessons on night maneuvers."

"Right."

**A/N: Giggling. I would love to know what they all do when they have a night off from work and hang out together. The actors…not the characters. Teehee. Until next time.**


End file.
